Technological Field
The present disclosure relates to channel benders, and more specifically, to new concept channel benders that make bending of the channel material easy.
Related Art
Channel benders are used to manufacture channel letters from channel materials. However, new concept channel benders that make bending of the channel material easy would be desirable.